A Wild Night in Las Bolas
by Practical Cannibalism
Summary: "If you want to live, you'll have to have sex with me." Crackfic. Our protagonist Kurah runs into a bad situation and needs Leon S. Kennedy to save her. Leon x OC. Need a few laughs? This could elicit some.
1. Surprise Meetings

(a/n: this a birthday fic for my good friend and roommate Kurah! It's a bit late, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.)

The sun beat down heavily on the broken sands of Las Bolas desert. Kurah reigned her smoking, bright blue '67 chevy into a dusty, weatherworn gas station on the side of Highway 69.

"Shit!" she bellowed, her silky brown hair billowing in the steamy desert breeze as she kicked open her door and popped the hood of the car. The hood opened, sending a jet of black, salty smoke into the air.

"Fuck, ass-tits!" she cried hatefully. The engine of her car was completely ruined and she was alone in the middle of nowhere, deep in Las Bolas.

She threw her waving mane out of her face and stomped up to the gas station. On closer inspection the place looked like it had been abandoned for years. Desert dust hung thickly on the outside of the once pea-green building, clouding the windows. She attempted to look through the glass door, but saw nothing. Shrugging in the high, desert sun, her glittering green sequined halter top shimmering, she yanked open the door and stepped inside.

Kurah was hit immediately with the scent of stale air and something more rancid and… meatier. She gave a few dry heaves before walking farther in. It was very dark inside since the windows were coated in grime. A few streaks of sunlight managed to creep in, and illuminated the gas station's innards. The shelves were dusty and covered in all sorts of rotten and stale snacks. Beetles nested in the molded food, and skittered across the linoleum as she passed. A giant cockroach crawled across the ceiling and then dropped down in between her large, supple, raging breasts.

She gave a piercing scream as the bugs legs waved menacingly between her ample bosoms. She began slapping at her chest in an attempt to get the cockroach off. Finally, she wrenched the bug off and sent it flying across the room, where it spattered against the wall. She heaved a sigh of relief, her hands resting on her lovely, baby-faced knees, her breasts jostling with effort.

Suddenly there came a low pitched moan from the back of the building.

"Is someone there?" Kurah called out hesitantly. Why would anyone be living here in this dump?

"Hello?" she said loudly, and the moan came again, followed by heavy, thunking footsteps.

A shadowy form lurched from behind a half open door. They moved slowly and jerkily towards her.

"Are you, alright?" Kurah murmured, backing up towards the entrance. The figure moved into a beam of light and Kurah gagged at what she saw. The person had once been a man, but he was deformed and rotted. His jaw hung open at 60 degree angle, his elongated purple tongue slipping out and slapping against his melted chin. His eyes were nothing but sunken, fetid holes. His skin was crinkled and tattered like old tissue paper.

Kurah ran out of the building screaming. As she ran, the dead man moved faster to catch up with her. He loped out of the gas station, chasing her across the rocky ground as she ran to the highway. Kurah ran for her life. She had never seen something like this before! Her sandaled feet slapped the pavement as she raced down the desert highway in the hot sun. Where could she go? There was no one around for miles, and the dead man was gaining on her!

The sound of a motorcycle echoed across the desert. The bike jammed down the highway and was heading straight for Kurah! Kurah lept off the road and landed harshly in the dirt. The bike skidded past her, ramming directly into the dead man, who exploded in a spray of putrid blood and stinking essence.

The bike fishtailed to a halt, several feet away, and Kurah rose from the ground and slapped the dust off her clothes. The biker wiped rot-juice from the visor of their helmet, before the removed it from their head. Before her sat the most beautiful man Kurah had ever seen. His chiseled face held the most intense smise that had ever been known. His dark, broody, 90's hair virtually reflected the glory of the sun.

"Are you alright?" he asked, the timbre of his voice shadowy and mysterious.

"Uh-um, I- I guess so." Kurah stammered, her breasts vibrating in nervousness.

"What's your name?" the man said, smising her up and down.

A blush rose on Kurah's cheeks, "K-Kurah!" she replied.

"Well, I'm Leon S. Kennedy." He said, his words punctuated by a breeze blowing his luxurious hair around. "What are you doing out here?"

"I was just driving through and my car broke down. I don't think it's fixable. I went inside that gas station, and that _thing_ was in there!" she motioned to the pool of lumpy juice congealing on the hot pavement.

"That's unfortunate. This are is dangerous right now. There's been an outbreak and Las Bolas is teeming with zombies right now. If your car is broken, hop on my bike. I'll drive you to safety." Leon said spinning his bike around and putting his helmet back on.

Kurah looked around tentatively. She didn't really have a choice. She got onto Leon's bike and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist as he started the bike and sped off.


	2. A Wild Night

(a/n: are you prepared for this?)

Leon and Kurah had been driving for hours before they came to a small collection of buildings located just off the road. A battered sign read **Highway 69 Rest Stop**. The sun was setting and the desert sky was painted with red and gold. The rocky ground was slowly turning purple in the lengthening shadows. A coyote howled in the distance as Leon parked his bike next to a gray, concrete building.

"Is this place safe? There doesn't seem to be anyone here."Kurah asked.

"Guess we'll find out." Leon said smoothly as he pulled a shotgun off the side of his bike.

"What's that for!" Kurah gaped at the size of his gun.

"Shut up and stay in the open. They'll be attracted to the noise." Leon replied darkly and moved off.

Kurah huddled near the bike as Leon kicked in the door to a nearby building. He disappeared from sight and there were a few moments of silence before sound of the shotgun racketed out of the building. Several shots were fired before Kurah began to hear the tell-tale shuffling and scraping of more zombies. She turned and saw a dozen zombies emptying out of the other buildings.

"Leon!" she screamed and began to run towards where Leon had entered.

Several zombies turned and began chasing after her, their twisted legs moving unnaturally fast. Kurah tripped in the dirt and tumbled to the ground. Searing pain flared up her leg. She'd twisted her ankle! She rolled away in fright as the zombies fell on her, their black, gnashing teeth dripping with noxious, brown saliva.

"Leon!" she screeched again. She tried to crawl away but the zombies had her! They grabbed at her feet, their cold, bloated hands leaving trails of bloody slime on her skin. She tried to kick at them, but one zombie grabbed her foot in its mouth. Its torn, rotten lips sucking on her skin before its broken teeth grinded into her tender flesh.

Kurah howled just as an explosion went off in the middle of the buildings. Leon had thrown a grenade out into the crow of zombies and chunks of malodorous meat and dirt began falling from the sky. The zombies that had been on top of Kurah tumbled to the ground and she scrambled away, her foot bleeding in the dust.

Leon came then, the smoke swirling around him. He held a long barreled pistol in his hand, the shotgun strapped to his back, and shot the last few zombies in the head. Their dark red brain matter bubbled out onto the ground.

"Are you alright?" Leon asked, looking Kurah over. His eternal smise deepened into a troubled brood as he caught sight of her foot.

"They bit me!" she sobbed.

Leon seemed to think for a moment, and then "It'll be alright. I know what to do."

He put his gun away and lifted her in his arms. He carried her to a house that the zombies had crawled out of and placed her on a bed inside.

"Take off your clothes." He ordered.

"W-what!" Kurah cried, "Why?"

"If you want to live, you'll have to have sex with me." Leon said evenly as he stripped off guns and plain black tee.

"That doesn't make any sense!" she argued.

"It happened when I was in Spain. I was infected with a virus, but I was able to receive the cure. The cure is still part of my body. If we have sex, you should be fine." He ended, unbuckling his pants.

Kurah watched his movements, his muscles rippling under his skin. "Alright, fine." She said and pulled off her halter top. She wasn't wearing a bra under it, since her boobs were too huge, so she slowly peeled off her pair of nipple pasties and kicked off her shoes. She threw her shorts to the side and pulled off her black, lacey underwear.

She watched as Leon stepped out of his tight, black jeans. He wore a pair of cute boxer briefs underneath. He pulled them down and kicked them off, revealing is taught, dimpled ass. He turned to her now, his rippling eight-pack glittering in the last light of day that creeped in from the window blinds of the room. The light caressed every muscled crevice of his chest like delicate golden fingers.

Kurah's breasts began to rumble in excitement, like a pair of she-lions ready for the hunt. She glanced down between his coiled thighs to gaze upon his large, quivering manhood. He was thick, and ready, swelling like a silky, penis-shaped sail, ready to meet her slick, oceany hole.

His body creeped upon hers, his tender lips fell upon the sweet honey swell of her breasts. They encircled her rosy nipple, making her moan with pleasure. She ran her hands through his delicious hair as it fell fragrantly across her chest. He smelled like cloven spice, and the desert morning, mixed with the faint scent of gunpowder. He was so fucking hot.

He grasped at her slender hips and held her tightly as he entered her. She gave a whimpering gasp at the strength of his dong. She wrapped her arms around him as his face fell into the kraken harboring twilight zone that was the space between Kurah's breasts, his breathy grunts vibrating them pleasantly.

Leon pounded her slowly, their soft rhythm growing in the fading light. Kurah could feel his sculpted body against her own; his pecs were so sharp she was sure they would leave scrapes on her skin. Leon began to pump harder, his teeth scraping against the soft skin of her neck. She moaned as his hands caressed the flowering streambed of her inner buttcrack. She could feel herself on the edge, and she dug her fingernails into the pulsating ropes of Leon's back. Leon growled against her neck and bit down as she arched into him, waved of pleasure radiating through her body. Leon stiffened as he came, his precious, life-giving cum coating her insides with its hot sweetness.

They collapsed together on the bed, sticky with their love-making.

"That was amazing." Kurah breathed heavily. She could already feel the wound on her foot healing.

"Damn right." came Leon's heady reply, "I am Leon S. Kennedy after all."

They looked deeply at each other, oceans of feeling passing between them.

Then they both laughed and put on a pair of sunglasses.

Fin.

(a/n: 10 points to the person who can guess my favorite line.)


End file.
